Hanabi: World of War
by The Forgotten Lord
Summary: Naruto x World of Warcraft Fiction. A Dwarf came and took Hanabi with him to train, but In learning what Hjarn had to teach she also was Impacted by Secrets that change Azeroth and the World of the Ninja forever...
1. Hanabi and the Dwarf

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft, Nor am I making a Profit off of this fan work, For best result I hope this generates interest for both great Storys.

A person who calls themself General Grievous Wrote a Naruto x World of Warcraft Fanfic and this is not related at all to his work, My story is about Hyuuga Hanabi and has a Totaly different plot and everything, This story isn't about Naruto.

And I'd also like to say Read his Fiction, It is awsome, its in my Favorate storys and he is on my favorate auther list.

Hanabi: World of War

Chapter 1: Hanabi and the Dwarf.

Hanabi is a Hyuuga age 8 in training at the Academy as a Shonobi of the Hidden Village of Konohagakure, Her life is as she likes it, she is stronger then most ninja at her age despite not being out of the Ninja Academy and is a Training Fanatical. She trains hours on end for everything she can.

Hanabi was training as usual spinning as fast as she was able to holding two seperate 100 lb weaghts, she was trying to build up stamina and balance at the same time, She hated falling behind and now that her older sister Hinata was a chuunin she tryed even harder, she was bearly able to beat her sister any more and it told her that she needed to get into life as a real Ninja, she competed against her Sister in just about everything in her own mind, who trained harder, who pleased Hiashi the most (A feeling not so shared by Hinata.), She even considered competing over Naruto with her but in the end decided not to do to the fact that Naruto ment more to her then anything else.

Neji approched the training area in his Kimono, about a year ago the man whom had incuraged his change from a total self centered person had left for training, Neji had only breafly been on that thought when he saw Hanabi training, "Hanabi-sama, Your father seeks for you." Neji said in his usual Monotone, he was respectful but he really didn't know her that well, no one really did when he thought about in.

Hanabi stood nodding running over to Neji, she didn't say anything as they walked. For her the Curse Seal thing felt akward, Neji was a friend in one way to her, she felt she knew him even if they rarely spoke to each other, it was a deal with mutual respect. He didn't like to talk about the Seal or the Hyuuga's and it was all she knew about (Not the seal part), So as time went on they would walk together he'd find her and they would walk in silence back to the House to mark the end of her Training day, "Do you know why i'm not out of the Academy yet?" she asked Her Cousin looking him in the eyes, she had Skill beyond any Genin and was stronger then Hinata her sister who was a Chuunin from last exams results. Neji shook his head, "I don't know, Hiashi-sama thinks you are to young i'm guessing..." Neji said trying to end the conversation, Hanabi didn't exept the answer so easly, "What do you think?" she asked him Neji stopping, "You have the skills, But you lack the mindset of a Matured shinobi, You are fast to act and and are self consous of others thoughts, In a way you are less sure then Hinata-sama but you charge blindly through it looking for others prase." he said to her, he knew she felt alone most of the time and found her solice in Imaginary combat.

A Short figure walked along the Road to Konoha, he was an old Dwarf whom was as a Young Dwarf Dubbed "Hjarn Uldaman" in honor of there home of old as A reminder of his own hom, He wandered now as durring the 3rd war he had fought the scurge and had been sent through a Gateway leading to a land where he was pretty much ignored and only populated by Humans, he didn't mind it as he now wrote books but he wandered in search this time for an apprentice, for his name also ment he was the Only person able to Forge the "Hjarn'Durai" Twin weapons that focused the powers of the earth and moon and where said to be able to change the fate of entire worlds, every person whom weilded such weapons had done just that, his axe was one, but it like him was old, and when he died so would it, the last "Hjarn'Durai" weapon to be made for 300 years and now without its twin it like him dwindled.

Hanabi looked at her father, "You called for me Do-san?" she said to him looking hopeful, night after night, day after day she cared for her father, he was strict and stern but she knew he cared and always liked to spend time with him, "Yes I wanted to ask you about your status." he said to her, she thought he was going to talk about how she was better suited to be heir to the clan but insted he spoke of somthing else, "You train harder then anyone I've ever seen, and you study and don't make friends, Why?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice, her determination was great but he worried that his daughter had no real friends left, "Becase I love to work, and no one understands that exept a few ANBU." she said to him, The ANBU where hunters of the Konoha Village they hunted not for food or animals, but people, other ninja whom have left the village and where strong enough to be a risk, they are the best of Konoha's forces and they more often then not die young because they are almost always in over there heads. Hiashi nodded to Hanabi, she was so much like himself when he was younger, his one regret was that he had never got to see the world but it was now only a minor regreat with the great daughter he now had, "Have you decided on how you are going to make friends?" he asked his daughter whom shook her head, "Wait tell i'm in a team and make friends with them I suppose." she said a little annoyed, "Did you call me to talk about my socal life?" she asked an odd expression that was a mix of disbeleaf and well more disbeleaf, "No, I was looking into getting you a mentor." Hiashi said to her, "An old friend from my Childhood is coming to visit and is looking to pass on his skills while he has strength left enough to teach." hiashi said remembering when he and Hjarn had met, it was outside of Konoha some 30 years ago when hjarn was tossed out of a wherling disk in the sky cursing in a languge that he didn't understand.

Hjarn Entered the Manor he wasn't a Shinobi so the guards would have normaly stopped him save for the fact he was a personal friend with the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, Hjarn bowed entering as a sign of respect he sat on the porch removing his strapped on boots before walking towards the center room, "Hiashi, ya ol' dog, how ya been?" he suddenly said hiashi burrying his face in his hand Hanabi beginning to giggle, where had her father met such a Short and rude person she made a guess but it was a bad one, "I take it yee 'ave been well." he remembered Hanabi because he was present when Hanabi's mother gave birth, it was sad for Hjarn because she was later killed by an enemy Ninja but he, her and Hiashi had been best friends for many years, "Who are you?" Hanabi asked forgetting her manners for a moment, the dwarf instantly eased, so she wasn't like her father entirly, "Hjarn, Weapon Maker, Paladin and Last of the Bloodforgers." he said proudly, patting his axe which had a bunch of golden runes inlayed on it, Hanabi nodded, the axe looked as old as he as freyed as the dwarf yet at the same time it was the best weapon she had ever seen, she somehow could tell that it would never break in the dwarfs life time.

Hiashi stepped forward, "What he came here for was to gain an apprentice, he was old when I knew him and he is looking to pass on his skills bef-" Hiashi was cut off by the Dwarf "I'm not goin' ta' Die tommarow ya know." he cut in gruffly Hiashi nodding it wasn't what he had ment, "What I am saying is that you are going to be trained by Hjarn for a while then I will let you take the Genin exams." he said to her.

Hiashi had chosen Hanabi because her mind was into what she did, not wrapped in some other person, she honed her skills and dreamed to be the best.

Hinata was wrapped up in issues of the Ninja and trying to get the attention of a certen boy when he was around, her focus wasn't there enough to take on Hjarn's training, so he had sent for Hanabi anyways, he had promised Hjarn that he'd not let his skills die, and to carry it out ment some one had to learn them, Hanabi was that person, he didn't do this for his Clan this was done to Honor his friendship with the old dwarf whom he had worked with most of his life away from the clan.

Hanabi looked over at her father bowing, "I won't fail you father, Hjarn-shuju." she said to them remembering her manners on a dime a little late, the dwarf smiled hearing her say that, Shuju was the equivalent of Master Dwarf and to Hjarn was a Sentemental statement that brought back alot of good memorys.

Hanabi ran to her room to pack her stuff, she didn't have alot but what she did have was the best.

Hjarn looked at Hiashi, "You do know what may happen, I'm teaching her Secrets that affect Azeroth itself, if she is linked to there in that way somthing may happen." Hiashi nodded understanding, "I Know but without this she will just progress as a Ninja and never have a real life, She will become cold and have no perpose exept her missions." he remembered the face of another whom was like that when he was young, Uchiha Itachi and how that ended...

Hanabi returned she had only taken 3 Minutes to back all she owned, an extra Gi, a Kimono for formal events and Some Kunai she was ready to go...


	2. Hanabi and the Corpses Two

I have never owned World of Warcraft or Naruto,oturaN ro tfarcraW fo dlroW denwo reven evah I

Hanabi: World of War

Chapter 2: Hanabi and the Corpses Two.

Hanabi was iritated, Her and her new master had been walking for hours on end without stopping, "Are we ever going to take a break?" she asked a little annoyed, the dwarf was also in a Vexxed mood because that was the 11th time in this hour alone she asked it, "Shut it, we're almost there lass." he said to her as he walked the air was cold at nights here but to the dwarf it was still way to hot, he was a Winter person who used to before he became a Paledin at age 72 to protect his home from the Menice of the Undead Scurge.

The landscape changed, the hills got larger and the weather colder and colder, the dwarf had taken to making his home in a cave where he used the heat of an active Volcano for a forge, it was here he was planning to train her, she had a massive amount of potentual in his eyes.

They walked in Silence for another hour as Hjarn led her through forest paths her easly slipping through the spots he had to cut through, he was getting used to it also when they finaly entered, "Now lass, ye have to remember what I will be teachen ya." he said walking inwards the tempature changing from cold to hot on a dime, Hanabi stepped inwards wondering what this old person was going to teach her, Fighting, Endurance training, How to use an axe or hammer, she saw scrolls sitting on the table and harn spoke, "You are going to learn to speak." he said to her, her mouth dropped open "But I can speak." she said the dwarf laughing, "Indeed, The languge of the Ninja, but you need to learn Common." he said to her her look of confusion making him smile, "This place is the only land where they speak in the Manner you do, There is another languge that is so overly used and is known by almost every allyed creture outside of here, its the Common tongue." and so her training began, she also insisted on learning as much Dwarven as possable, by her own request which Harn was only happy to ablige.

Elsewhere in the Village of Konohagakure Hinata sat down looking at Hiashi her father, "I sent Hanabi away to train, You also need to train harder she is getting trained by an old friend of mine and will be returning in a years time, you must not fall behind, you only now have been able to beat her." he said to his daughter whom nodded, Hinata was the shy girl who cared deeply but was so shy she hardly ever said anything.

Hanabi trained in her new speach day after day learning fast do to her open mind, Harn was glad to teach her, he wasn't a cruel man but he Did what he had to do, he tought her how to speak Commen in the amazingly short time of 4 months and Dwarven followed in 3 more, she was a natural at dwarven. He figured it was her temperment that made it easy. he was right.

It was hard for her it had been 7 months and he had only been teaching her Basic things like molding metal and refining copper, "Hjarn-Shuju when will I learn somthing more exiting like that specal skill that you wanted to teach me." Hjarn didn't say anything he knew she wasn't ready so he when he spoke spoke calmly, "I am trying to teach you what took me 30 years to master, it will be a long time, Its why I needed you now because I am already over 200 and my Dwarven life span is in its final third." he said to her patting her on the back "Metalworking in a Hard but rewarding thing, I Know this by experience, the Axe I weald has seen enough to shatter kingdoms and it is still whole." he said to her stepping to the fire, "You always start with Copper then Tin and move upwards, You need to learn to also Mine better. I tought you how to find Minerals and how to get Copper and Tin and even how to make em into bronze, How about this lass, How about we go and get you to make yourself some Kunai." he said to her, the girl nodding, she loved crafting and the reward that came from seeing her own completed works and harn not only trained her in that but he helped her practice and refine her fighting style to be less 'regimented'.

Hjarn watched as Hanabi slipped away into the forest his expression showing pride, she was going to be great he knew, he was always good with Metals but she was a natural, he slipped back into the cave, she deserved his Ultimate weapon the true weapon of his, He had long sense broken down his armor taking the magics from many different things and had refined the Magic of his old armor into a Dust more powerful then any enchanters capability, he was going to give this to Hanabi when she was going to make her weapon, But that was years away, but telling her about it and helping her by Motivating her was drive enough that mayhaps she might learn at a younger age what took him many years to hone, he heard a noise outside along with what sounded like a moaning on the wind and the Dwarf knew his time was up with Hanabi, They the reason he had trained Hanabi the reason he was a Paliden in the first place had arived, he took up his weapon and whispered a yellow light emerging around it as he threw the dust of his old weapons in the fires of the massive furnice putting his hand directly in the flame Reciting an Incantation. Hjarn turned when he was done the shadows seeming to seep into the room slowly drowning out the noise of the forge a Figure standing in the shadows, "Kel'Thuzad, How did you get here." the figure hovered forward his body completly skaletal his eyes glowing an ecy blue, his face was a fanged skull, he hovered forward the Ornate Jewlery of his outfit glimering a blood red that was opposate the blue deathly light that seemed to emenate from his inner being, **"You have evaded the lich king to long, You failed in that you met me, the weapon of that fools Prophecy will never be forged." ** Kel'Thuzad's voice echoed towards harn him hefting his axe into his hand his shield also in hand, "I may be old, Dead One, But I still be more powerful then last we met." he said charging forward the lich Raising his hand blue energy entering it.

Hanabi ran through the forest, she had been attacked by a Wolf which she easly chased off giving it a nasty scare, she lepped from tree to tree looking around finaly seeing a prime spot, it was not Copper or Tin she realized but Iron, Hanabi lepped over to it kneeling down examining the deposit, it would be a little harder to work with but not alot, she took out the pick harn had made her and started to gather the Iron Ore, she had an errie sense as she mined as if somthing wasn't right so she after gathering the Iron turned back.

It wasn't long tell she made her way back, the air stunk however as she travaled her pack full of iron, it smelled of death and fermentation, she worried and sped up only to find the place abandon and peaces of corpse lieing around a note on the forge smeared with what was Green Ichor that smelled like a mix of blood rot and somthing else. Hanabi ran over to the note fearing to see Hjarn's mangled corpes but he had only left the note, She looked around seeing scorch marks and Ice everywhere also, there was also some red blood around but not enough for a person to have died.

_Hanabi,_

_I don't have alot of time to right this but they have Finaly found--(Ichor Stain)-- and are after you as well, I have placed a gift for you in the ashes of the fire, it is the Final seed, I didn't want to have to use it but you and I have ran out of time and I have fled to keep you a Secret, Do not Return to Konoha yet, The enemy is guarding the paths there, insted I have taken the last of my Blood Forge energys and infused them into the Ashes of the now out forge._

_Take the ash and Rub it across your whole body, the Magic I placed will do the rest._

_Hjarn._

Hanabi looked at the note she was worried, she really liked Hjarn, he was a kind old man and seemed almost frail at times, she took the note looking sadly at it, the place with the ichor stain was a large part and said somthing importent she was willing to bet. she whinced in pain looking at the note, the Ichor had eaten through the note and had burned her hand, she rubbed the Ichor off of her hand.

The Furnace was a massive Chamber ment to stoke a fire so hot and large that it would melt anything its heat was channeled to, there was no metal known that was able to resist the heat of it, it was large enough to hold 2 people in it comfortably, but the Furnice which was always hot was now cold and the door open like the heat was sucked away from it.

Hanabi stepped in the furnace and took off her Clothing stepping into the ash of the forge dropping her clothing into a heap closing the Furnace door, the place had an odd smell to it, like a mix of blood and somthing mistical almost like an energy, she suddenly focused herself kneeling down taking the ashes in her hand rubbing it on her arms, she then moved on rubbing her body in the ashs, she felt no different, she took some ash and rubbed it on her face, as she rubbed the ash on herself the room felt less and less mistical, so she continued untell the feeling of the odd energy was gone, she suddenly heard growling and sniffing outside of the furnace, she snuck forward taking a peak.

Outside there was the most Horable creture she had ever seen it was a Ghoul, Its face was distorting and figure hunched and fleash was pealing, its teeth where enermous like somthing twisted had distorted them and its rotted eyes where scanning around, it was making ugly grunting noices scanning around, it lucky for her was unable to smell her do to the smell of ash in the air and her being inside the furnace, it scurryed away before stopping it made a howling noice running off, Hanabi took her outfit putting it back on, it was freyed and damaged she looked around opening the Furnace stepping out.

Hanabi sighed in releave turning to leave when she was suddenly met face to face with the Ghoul from earlyer it roaring shooting a green mist into her face leaping onto her biting into her sholder, Hanabi Cryed out in pain before regathering her wits, her sight was dimming a Cold chill emenating from her sholder she suddenly charged her hand with chakra shooting it forward into the Ghoul the chakra shooting into its odd chakra sistem causing it to freeze and the chakra to hit its Internal Organs and disrupting the magic that affected its actions, it froze for a Moment green ichor going into its mouth burning on contact with her sholder its jaw releacing, "GET OFF!" Hanabi yelled, Her chakra disrupted its original comand set and hearing another command confused the Ghoul, It didn't know if it was to kill her or leave her be, the comands didn't coencide, Get Off it was commanded, Kill anyone in the area, it prossesed its orders, get off of her then kill her with its claws.

It got off of her snarling Raising its claws suddenly to strike Hanabi leaping away from it its mind returning to its Original state, It charged at her Hanabi turning and running, she knew she'd normaly be able to total the thing with ease but her sholder felt like it was on fire the cold was slowly spreading infecting her chakra sistem slowly, Also what was in her eyes had made her sight get worse and worse by the moments, Hanabi ran away as fast as she was able to stopping Seeing a Bluesh stinking mass in front of her, It was an Abomination and it looked to have been sown together from many corpses, the smell overwhelmed her, she fell to the ground coughing up some flem, her senses where burning as it stepped toward her its internal organs showing through its gut, she felt tears grow into her eye she saw it rise its 3rd arm a cleaver in its hand about to slam down.

Suddenly it stopped, the Abomination looked at the girl, for a Moment it watched her and turned and left, she had the Plague it Realized and would soon be under command it saw, it growled somthing the Ghoul that had arived making a mix of a bark and a whimper left.

Hanabi Writhed on the ground as the Cold in her sholder Burned almost to her heart, She knew she had to stop the Energy from filling her chakra System or she'd die, Hanabi forced herself to sit making seals "Byakugan" she whispered Green Tainted chakra filling her eyes making her feel a sense of Vertigo her vision pulesed with her heart beat and her vains in her eyes seemed to be green, she could see through a bird passing over and when she focused on it she almost hurled as her vision seemed to flood with pain, she focused inwards senseing the core of her being where this Desese hadn't infected shooting her fingers into her own chest cutting the flow of chakra from the center of her being, The Plague she had tryed to get to her energy but was unable to, it still flowed through her body causing her to lie there in pain breathing heavely, Hanabi did another seal Forcing her hands through the motions she started to try to expel her chakra, slowly the Currupted chakra started to get pushed out of her tears running down her cheaks at the pain, she finaly after a minute of this Realized she had managed to expel the chakra and sunk into unconsousness.

An hour turned into a day as she lie there the Plague in her with no energy slowly dieing out, she was changed, but she was still alive, It had only managed to infect her partly, she however wouldn't know this for a while.


	3. Hanabi and the Ghost Walk

I don't own anything exept the plot of this story, Unless that will get me Sued.

I originaly had a Chapter 3 out but it was lost due to my whole comp getting a nasty Virus.

now on to the story.

Chapter 3: Hanabi and the Ghost Walk.

Hanabi awoke seeing blackness as she stood trying to get a look around the utterly dark place, she wondered if she was blind forming some seals attemting the Byakugan which activated and she was able to see her own chakra just wherever she was was completly black, she started to walk looking for any chakra aside from her own.

Hours seemed to fly past, Hanabi pinched herself to stay awake but realised she didn't feel it, she saw out of the Corner of her eyes a slight light and turned following it as she did she started to run, she saw her body ahead of her, it wasn't alive she saw finaly being able to see, she looked around at the ethereal world and how it swerled and the sky seemed to be blowing past faster then she had ever though possable, entire cloudfrounts blowing by in secends from east to west yet time seemed to stand still along the ground as the wind above didn't move the slightest leaf, she approched the main object of interest, Her body.

She looked at herself curled up her body totaly un-moving but regenerating, whatever had happened had forced her to step outside of her body, she looked seeing that her body's Byakugan was active but no mind was behind it, Hanabi stepped away running away from her body a ways, she got out of her Own Byakugan's range and suddenly everything started to darken, It made sense to her now, her mind was projected but she was only able to sense the area of her real senses when she was in range of them, she activated her byakugan and saw her body in the distance but nothing else runes crawling across it from when she had spread the dust in the forge across from herself, she ran back to her body examining the Runes she was able to read them in this world, "The seal of Age, The bonds of Time, The hammer of Storm, the Axe of the Demonslayer, The sword of Deaths Edge." it read as she placed her hand on the runes, none of them glowed but when she touched her own body she felt herself feeling an odd pull towards it, she stepped away but the pull didn't leave, she tryed backing away but the pull was more and more like a Tornado pulling her towards her body her unable to escape, her eyes and her body's eyes where glowing Blue she saw as she was thrown into her body.

Hanabi saw she was Standing in a dessolate fissure inside of a Forest a demonic presence permeating the area, she saw What looked somwhat like tenticled hounds wandering around serching for prey and blue skinned guards with maces, she saw also Purple skined women with horns and a tail, as she stepped forward everything turned green for a moment when she realized that she had been stepped on by what looked like a 14 foot mass of rocks held in a Humanish shape by green fire, she walked towards the center of the area where a stone stood permiating a blue light.

Hanabi saw the writing but didn't understand it for a moment untell she touched the blue glow, What was written flowing into her mind perfectly clear, Spoken in the languge it was written but her able to understand it all clearly.

**"Here lies Grommash Hellscream, Cheaftan of the Warsong Clan."**

She saw the figure of a strong green warrior who stood about 7,6 towering a powerful Axe in his hand that had a distinct shape as the figure swung it.

**In many ways, the curse of our people began and ended with Grom.**

She saw blazing red eyes and a Demonic shackle behind them, and the slow deminishing of power from the figures eyes but suddenly saw in the same Instance A will of Iron and the Inability to give in that drove him.

**"His name meant "Giant's Heart" in our ancient tongue. He earned that name a hundered-fold as he stood alone before the demon Mannoroth - and won our freedom with his blood."**

She saw the Great demons four legged form looming onwards and Two orcs battleing it and Grom throwing himself forward hurling his axe into the great demon shreading its armor and getting consumed in the fire of the Demons own death.

**"Lok'Tar Ogar, Big Brother, may the Warsong never fade."**

She saw the figure of the Orc standing now with Black eyes looking onwards feeling his will to survive even now still ever present.

- Thrall, Warchief of the Horde

She saw a last immage of a Great city with high stone walls bound together with stone and wood in the middle of a dessert wasteland, and a tall green orc sitting in a throne with pearcing blue eyes.

She suddenly realized she was standing in the thrownroom her form still that of the ghost her body still not around, the figure was looking around addressing a few of the Orcs as she felt they where called walking in and out, She saw also another figure about as tall 8 feet she'd have guessed with promanate tusks looking around.

Hanabi saw the hammer at the orcs side, it seemed to Glow Blue Hanabi stepping forward to it looking at it, she nelt down looking at the Runes on it that read Doomhammer feeling a natral energy off of it like it was blessed by the vary world, the orc suddenly spun looking right at her Hanabi freezing, she noticed the tall orc staring at her, through her before shaking his head turning away, "I could have sworn I felt someone there." he said the trolls interest peaking the troll stepping forward, Hanabi took her chance and grabbed onto the doomhammers handle, she wasn't able to move it in the spirit world but felt it seeming to look into her as well, she felt an elemental presence seeming to probe her, before the Doomhammer suddenly shot off a jet of flame at her, it didn't harm her as she had no body suddenly lighting wrapping around the hammer, this time she was sent flying away her spirit feeling like it had been she stepped away, the other figures in the room didn't seem to notice any of it but the big orc walked to his hammer lifting it up, he looked around feeling that he was being watched, the troll walked through her stopping suddenly before letting out a sigh, looking at her stopping running his hand through her, "There be another presence here mon'." he said her stepping away the troll closing his eyes she suddenly started to feel panic and worry as she stepped away, had he seen her? she wondered stepping towards the door the troll trying to hone in on her slowly moving in her direction, she suddenly realized that he couldn't see her but was able to feel her presence, she suddenly moved away from the figure to the chamber door stepping into the next room.

She kept moving untell she found what looked like an Empty room, she stepped inside of it sighing with releaf, she saw what looked like an old orc with a band over his eyes medetating focusing the elements, she noticed the fire had no fuel and the Orc was not seeming to expell his own energy out but rather was draining it almost like a tribute, she walked over sitting down across from the figure, he seemed relaxing.

Hanabi activated her Byakugan seeing where the energy was going, it seemed that he was focusing and honing and expelling it out and fire seeming to be answering him almost like he was giving his energy to a spirit of fire, Hanabi looked at how he was focusing it into patterens, while his body was unmoving he was shaping his energy and the fire answered in kind. She was looking into the fire feeling a presence from it, it wasn't somthing controling the fire it was fire, it was so clear now, it was a presence in all fire, she didn't know how she could have missed it, Hanabi smiled focusing her energy into the the spirit of fire, nothing happened at all the Shaman suddenly speaking, "You are a Crafty student to have managed to get across from me without me ever feeling you enter the room." Hanabi was supprised as he said this, he defenatly felt her, "Speak student, are you here to learn how to Meditate and Commune with the spirits?" he asked the girl, "I didn't mean to disturb you but i'd like to learn." she said, the figures ears twitched, "Can you even speak?" the figure said her realizing he only felt her presence and wasn't able to hear her, "Vary well, but be respectful." he warned her "You have a warriors spirit so I will teach you." he said to her "The spirits are the Spirits of Fire, Water, Earth, Air and the Wilds. he said to her, "To be a Shaman is to be a part of the world, you must Commune with these spirits if you are to learn from them, They are living and will aid you if you really need them." he said to her, "To contact the Spirits you must go to a place where the Spirits are strong, you must learn to hear them." the Orc said, "If you listen to them then they will aid you, the wind will warn you of enemys, Fire will warm you from within when you are freezing, Water will refreash and heal in communion with you and the Earth shall never forsake you, The spirit of the wilds will allow you to commune with the most animalistic of cretures, The spirit of the Wolf is the Spirit of the Shaman, A Cunning hunter that relly's apon itself first and formost but Aids the world and when in need Asks the world for aid, That young Warrior is what a Shaman is." said the Orc, "And you will address me as Dreck'Thar." said the Blind Orc, "Its time you left, you should think on what I have told you, and should you find me later we will speak again." he said to her standing, "I must be getting back to Alterac Valley young one." he said stepping past her to the door, "Mayhaps when we meet again I can teach you how to commune." he said to her leaving, Hanabi stood herself smiling, Shamanism sounded great.

She ran out the door following the halls of the hold untell she found her way back to the throne room she looked around Activating her Byakugan, she saw the waves of energy from her arival but not alot else, she realized she might be trapped, while being a Shade was useful being stuck wasn't she walked into the corner away from the lanky 9 foot tall one with the tusks, sitting down she touched one of the guards back but the guards wern't even at all aware of her existance, she saw Drek'thar enter, "Thrall, I'm heading back to Alterac Valley, If you find the student I spoke to earlyer and they have the ability to survive the valley send her to me, she has alot of potentual." this time the large green orc Thrall looked Confused "I wasn't aware that there was a Female Student from the Valley of Trials that was looking to be a shaman he said looking at a peace of parchment with some writing on it, "Infact there isn't one on the list." this time Drek'thar spoke, "She might be one of the Rogues, she managed to sneek in without me hearing her untell she was sitting across from me." he said Thrall slowly nodding, alot of Rogues from there didn't put there names in the list, but it seemed to Un-Rogue like to look into Shamanism.

Hanabi watched as he left, Time seemed to dwindle onwards Hanabi getting worried about her body looking for a way back, Hanabi walked over to the Throne examining it, it was massive, she sat in it waiting looking around, "Vol'Jin, What do you think?" she heard finaly paying attention to there talk, they where at a table in the corner pouring over a map, "I be thinken that Undead be moven, on from 'dere, from de tracing hex i be sayen that dey be moving back towards Kalimdor." the troll responded hanabi Examining, she recognized the area of the map they where looking at, it was where Hjarn had trained her, she ran over to the map looking, there was the edge of the forest, the sea, Kalimdor, a peace of coin where the Undead fortress was, if that was there, she guessed the location of Hjarns forge and where her body was near there, she had got so cought up she didn't notice the troll had stopped talking, "Dis be interesting..." said the Vol'Jin leaning next to the table, his eyes where glowing a blackesh purple, "Whats a Spirit be doin' here?" he asked Thrall also coming over, Hanabi suddenly froze looking back, she finaly stammered, "I don't know how I got here." she said "And I'm trying to get home." she said unsure, Vol'Jin nodded understandingly, "So you'ze be passen from here den?" he asked her nodding, "I'll help ya do so." he said hanabi looking releaved, not knowing what Vol'Jin was offering was death, "Actualy I'll pass my own way." she said seeing the room darkening realizing that Vol'Jin was about to push energy into her Spirit, Hanabi ran to the map looking at the spot where her body would be, "Wait, My body's here, Can't I just pass back there." Vol'Jin looked confused, "How you be haunten' dis far out den?" he asked Hanabi looking confused and worryed, his spell was almost complete and she knew if it hit her it would kill her, "Well, I... I..." she was getting scared, she put her hand on the Map Focusing on the forge looking at the map, Suddenly a feeling of Displacement fell over her hand as the map gave way to a Sky view of the area her body vissable her falling into the crevice that was the map, All Vol'jin saw was her getting pulled into the map and her presence Vanishing.

"Dat' be odd, she left after sayen she wasn't sposed ta be here." Vol'Jin said to Thrall who looked worried "Was she one of the Scurge or The Banshee Queens." Thrall asked Vol'Jin whom shook his head, "In that last moment I felt her, She was alive but Projected, Its why I didn't cast." he said "Did you see her face?" Vol'Jin shook his head "Nay mon' she be hidden to far in da spirit world for me to make out any'ting." he said Thrall nodding, "Maybe thats why Doomhammer was acting odd..." Thrall said returning to his throne...

Hanabi Fell downwards faster and faster seeing the ground rushing to meet her, she closed her eyes expecting it to hurt but when she hit the ground feet first she just landed, No recoil, no pain, she looked around seeing she was standing outside the Forge, she looked her vision darkening to black, she Activated her Byakugan again seeing her body a ways away started to head towards it, Hanabi ran towards her body when she saw a Tall Green figure standing over her body, It was the one from the Tombstone she realized, He was unconsous or in a daze, His presence was new but it like her was linked to her body, she ran forward The Axe of the Demonslayer Runes on her Right arm where glowing red in the spirit world, Hanabi stepped forward putting her hand on her body, This time she saw everything black out.

Hanabi suddenly awoke her Eyes hurting from the continued Byakugan use but not drained, she turned off the Byakugan and stood, it was indeed her body and she wasn't missplaced, she was herself again, Hanabi stood up feeling... great, she felt better then ever, **"Where Am I?"** Hanabi heard looking behind herself seeing the form of Grom standing there.


	4. Hanabi and the Warrior's Spirit

I Write Fanfic and do not Profit from this endever, nor will I ever. All characters worlds and events are property of there respective owners whom I respect the Creative geneous of.

Dear Fans, and My only reviewer, Thanks for enjoying or just reading my story, Sorry this took so long but Writers Block and a 14 day Trial of Eve-Online don't mix to well.

Hanabi: World of War

Chapter 4: Hanabi and the Warrior's Spirit.

Hanabi suddenly awoke her Eyes hurting from the continued Byakugan use but not drained, she turned off the Byakugan and stood, it was indeed her body and she wasn't missplaced, she was herself again, Hanabi stood up feeling... great, she felt better then ever, **"Where Am I?"** Hanabi heard looking behind herself seeing the form of Grom standing there.

Hanabi lepped back, "Your alive?" she asked looking at him, Grom looked at her questioningly before stopping thinking back now ignoring her, he remembered his life flashing back, **"What, Of corse i'm alive."** he retorted looking at her questioningly his expression changing, **_"What is a Human girl doing out here at the same time as me..."_** he thought turning to leave suddenly realizing that the girl was sitting there thinking, as he walked he thought back on his last battle with Mannoroth and wondered if the horde had prospered as he walked he suddenly thought about the girl closing his eyes, He didn't care about Humans on the best of days but leaving a little girl sitting in the middle of a dryed out wasteland that stunk of undeath was beneath him.

Hanabi saw the figure walk back **"We shouldn't stay here long." **he said trying to avoid any topic of why he returned at all, Hanabi stood about to advise a Return to Konoha when she remembered that Hjarn had said the pass back was blocked, "I know where we need to go, the way to My home is blocked so I was going to find a way around the Undead blocking the way and make my way back." Grom didn't look like he liked the Idea that much at all, **"If they are between us and your home then that place is no longer safe."** he said, **"We need to find a way back to Azeroth or Kalimdor."** Hanabi though hard trying to remember those names before it suddenly hit her, those names where on the map she had seen and the Undead where pulling back towards there, she was about to speak when a Roar was heard, it was three of those Ghouls from before they came running over the hill, Grom reached for his Axe before realizing it was gone, "Look like i'm bare handed for this..." he said under his breath running forward at them **"BLOOD AND THUNDER!"** he yelled slaming his fist down into the undead, Insted of hitting he just went right through the undead as a Ghost, he cursed turning attacking again causing no effect, they couldn't even see him.

Hanabi saw Grom charge and miss, she looked a little confused, one shot its claws towards Her whom dodged to the side leaping back next to grom, "Whats going on?" she asked him who looked confused himself, **"I don't know, and we don't have time to think this out, for now lets just get out of here, your not strong enough to take on one let alone three, this is a job for a real warrior with a body of fleash and bl..." **he looked seeing Hanabi running towards the forge Grabbing two Kunai off of the ground turning to face the ghouls running at them, as one slashed at her with its claws she lepped forward getting slightly grazed raising the Kunai stabbing it in the eyes leaping over its head and on the way down stabbing the Ghoul in the back dragging herself down leaping at the Next landing on its back grabbing its neck with the Kunai Cutting off its head, she spun around blocking the claws of the Third one getting pushed downwards into the ground, she knew she had to think fast or it would be over, she remembered her past as the ghoul stabbed her through the left sholder her yelling out in pain.

Grom had ran forward trying to attack the Ghouls also realizing that only she had any effect, when she was pinned down he tryed to grab her from Under the ghoul, he instanly felt himself get pulled into her and suddenly saw through her eyes, he felt the sudden pain of the stab.

Hanabi pushed against the ghoul as it raised its claws again to strike, she suddenly saw Grom try to pull her out and dissapear, she blocked its claws with her arms the claws inbetting to the bone her fighting off tears of pain, she needed to focus but was in to much pain, she held her block looking to her left as she saw more Undead coming, she closed her eyes focusing her strength grabbing its arm trying to rip its arm clean off.

Grom who was now seeing through her eyes felt her Focusing trying to tear its arm off, there was no way she'd be able to, himself easly but not some little girl, He suddenly focused on the arm, insted of feeling trapped he felt his own energy pouring into the girl.

Hanabi felt a sudden boost of power and Ripped against the cretures arm, the Creature roared out as it was yanked sidways to the ground, Hanaby pulled harder the undeads arm ripping out of its socket and getting thrown aside, Hanabi grimiced as she moved onward picking up her Kunai leaping forward slashing into the Undead removing its head, Hanabi suddenly felt a pain in the back of her right sholder seeing another undead that had seemed to have come from the ground stab a spear into her sholder, Hanabi was panting and was getting exausted as she spun grabbing the spear shooting forward stabbing the new Undead with her Kunai, she pulled it out turning and running, there numbers where growing and she was weakened already, she did a few seals as she ran, Her head pounded as her Byakugan had Activated, she sensed Groms emmence suprise as her field of vision superextended, She ran towards the mountainous hills, an area she was used to from training with Hjarn.

Minutes seemed like hours as she ran being hounded by Ghouls as she made her way into the mountains, this entire time she didn't show once a sign of fear, **"How are you able to hold this pace with your child body?"** she heard in her mind, Grom she realized didn't know about Shinobi training, _"Years of training, ever sense I can remember molding energy"_ she thought to herself **"Interesting..."** she heard as she ran Using the speed she had gained to run up the sheer wall of the cliff, she got about 20 feet up before gravaty started to take its toll, she grabbed an outcropping of stone looking down seeing the Ghouls starting to climb, she muttered somthing unclean as she started Climbing she crawled into a Cavern and started running Taking pathways that let Upwards, she suddenly dodged three Arrows she saw coming, she looked out the Opening and saw 3 Armored Skelitons with Bow and Arrow she suddenly did a fast seal as an arrow hit her getting replaced by a stone that was in an opening above her, She smiled as she continued going upwards, she heard the scuttling undead behind her but did not slow, she didn't notice that her sholder that had been stabbed earlyer wasn't hurting at all, She Finaly arived at the top stopping suddenly to avoid a 200 foot shear drop into a Valley of Jagged rocks, She turned around only to see an Abomination that looked like it was made from many corpse pressing its oversized body towards her like a Gross clog in a plug, she instantly stopped breathing, she didn't want to collapse, she suddenly heard this Roaring noise like 100 of tons of rock where moving at the same time, she looked out seeing What looked like a Flying Temple floating upwards with green falls on each of its four sides, She realized it was her only chance and if she didn't jump now she would die for sure, she hesatated **"Jump onto the Necropolis or you will become food for that mass behind us."** she suddenly ran leaping, she sailed forward in the air moving down down and down untell she collided on the top of the Necropolis feeling her leg bones crack and her body slam down the pressure knocking her out.

Time seemed to pass before Hanabi awoke, she was lieing on her back on the Necropolis, she was freezing she realized as she sat, it was summer yet there was snow, Hanabi walked to the edge, she was thankful she hadn't been found and her legs felt fine, What she saw bellow was more mountains, and frozen planes, **"These are Dwarven Lands, the jump is to far for you." ** she heard seeing Grom, she hated to say it but it was to far, but staying up here seemed not so wise, "I don't want to stay here." she muttered as in moved onwards Hovering, Hours seemed to meld into a day, no thing to land on, it Kept going like this for another day, Hanabi would pile snow and talk to Grom whom for the most part was quiet.

"Why are you staying around me?" she asked him, Grom sighed, **"I stay because I'm not willing to leave anyone to become a mindless undead."** she didn't quite get why he stayed now but that was the best she was going to get, as she sat she saw the sky gain a greenesh hue and looking down now she saw the mountians ending and a Swamp ahead, Hanabi ran suddenly leaping off of the Necropolis Grom also leaping over, Down she went aiming her body like an arrow at the water, she started to spin, "Kaiten." she said spinning faster taking alot of theh Drag off of her also making an almost spear head of chakra for the water, she landed in the water the pressure breaking at the chakra hur momentom slowing to a stop, she focused herself swimming upwards for what seemed like a full minute, she Finaly broke the Surface looking upwards, the Necropolis dissapeared into some clouds she sighed swimming to shore, pulling herself onto the mossy swamp shore.

She looked over at Grom seeing his energy seeming to flow off of him away to the west, "Whats wrong?" she asked him grom having an odd expression, **"My weapon calls to me, I must go." **he said to her walking to her, for him it was a Realazation, He was a blademaster and His blade was his Axe and Untell his axe was Broken he was bound to it to this world, **"My axe is on Kalimdor, it is Incased in stone thats a Monument to my fight."** he said to her Hanabi looking worried, "Please don't go?" she asked him who smiled, **"If you must keep me around then Retreave my axe and use it, I am bound to it." **Hanabi ran over to grom grabbing at him, she went through, Grom for some reason didn't want to leave her but he also knew she'd be fine and he was loosing energy, **"I will give you a little of my Knowladge for you to keep."** he said to her putting his hand on her not letting it move through her, he focused on her words forming in her head, more and more and more, an entire Language flowing into her, before she opened her eyes, saw her was gone and sank to her knee's, she didn't want to be alone, she focused herself standing, She would find his axe.

It was so that Hanabi pressed on northwards away from the shore, she felt alone as she walked, "I will find you again." she muttered walking onwards, Suddenly she heard a whistling through the air, she spun bearly in time to see a net fly over her, she cursed her luck, looking at who had thrown the nets she saw two Gangly figures talking to each other, "She be de one mon?." one asked the other, the other who had enormous tusks said "Mon, we not be fishen, she's puny." the other looked thoughful, "But she be easy to get, and alot less risky, we be told to get one Human so why not leave it at this and get home to da hunnys and there melons." at those words Hanabi was lost, but they seemed to have reached an agreement taking the net that held Hanabi in it hauling it up, they walked onwards Hanabi remaining Silent, She wasn't in the mood to talk.

Hours seemed to pass as they walked, Hanabi so exausted from her day had fallen asleep in the net (A fact not so easy but possable do to how tired she was.) Over nine hours passed with Hanabi asleep, True it wasn't the best shape to sleep in, but between a Ghost trip which she got no rest in, being chaced by undead and such she hadn't actualy slept sense the morning she set out from Hjarns forge to mine and even Ninja's of a certen Gai's caliber didn't do well with that little rest.

She finaly awoke, to realize that while she had slept one of the trolls had pulled her over his sholder from the net and was carrying her, which explained why she wasn't 'so' stiff, "Arigato." she said to the troll with long dreadlocks that where weaghed down with metal beads that would have stuck up, "What be ya sayen, Oh I get it, Human tongue for put me down." to this Hanabi almost laughed, she looked at him as he set her down, "We almost be to teh undacity, it be creepy place wit creepy people, Us trolls only be liken it dere if we beh witch docta's which I ain't." the troll was talking in Orcish but Hanabi didn't know this, she didn't know that Groms parting gift was an Understanding of Orcish Languge to a mastery that he once had, and allowed her to hear any of it spoken as if it where her native languge, and speak it if she was meaning to speak orcish, She however not knowing that she was speaking Orcish and it being understood by her in such a manner didn't know he had to try to speak orcish to talk, "Who are you?" she asked in the Commen Tongue used by Humans of that world the words sounding odd off of her lips, the Troll however didn't understand but listened trying, after a Moment he pulled a Roasted Toad out of the fire and offered her a Serving, She suddenly realized that this Troll wasn't one of the same Trolls that had Netted her.

She looked at the Toad, It was gross the idea of eating a Toad, its blue skin and, the odd small bones, Growl and the smell of meat, and the wonderful aroma of spices she had never had, and the evil way it Growl, It was then that Hanabi gave up taking the toad taking a large bite of meat, Oddly enough it was the best food she ever ate at least that she was able to remember, it wasn't slimy and had an odd slight aftertaste but not a bad one, she was eating faster and faster untell her peace was gone leaving The troll staring at her with an odd expression, "You, you be an odd one." he said handing her another toad off of the fire, they where small so it took more then one, and by the way she ate he guessed she hadn't eaten in at least 2 days, "I be Tyr the huntah." he had an odd expression when she looked like she understood him, "Who you be?" Tyr asked her, she finaly after eating for a moment responded, "Hyuuga Hanabi." Tyr looked pondering for a moment _"I be liken dat' name, its odd and colorful, but Hanabi be sounden like fireworks so i'll call her by dat for now."_ yes it was a sad fact but Tyr had been using his Troll accented Orcish for so long that it had infiltrated his mind, "Hanabi be sounden good den yeah?" said Tyr to her who nodded in an agreeing manner and so Tyr set to packing up the camp watching her from the Corner of his eye the Girl just watching him work, Tyr Finneshed taking down camp in Record time, He had told the two trolls on the road that He had gotten her from that he'd take her to the Undercity, but sense she was so young she'd probably be sold as a slave, he felt Guilty for being a part of this but he had a plan, He just had to hope that that Goblin was ready.

He looked her over stopping noticing her White Eyes, He had fought for the Horde in every battlefield and no Human, Gnome, Elf Night elf or otherwise, Dwarf or anything else even in the Horde had white eyes, even the undead didn't, there eyes glowed insted of decaying, or just where gone, "You be an odd Hanabi, You don't seem blind, But are dem White Eyez some part of some light magic?" Nym asked her who shook her head, he thought for a Moment "Demon related?" she shook her head, "Voodoo?" she sighed shaking her head again following him, everytime she had tryed to respond to this guy he didn't understand her yet she understood him, it was irritating.

And so they continued onwards Nym talking and labling types of Magic about her eyes always getting it wrong and getting vary far off untell they where walking in Silence, She didn't know it but Nym himself was odd by troll standards, He didn't hate Humans or anything at all for that matter, an odd thing for a Race who where natraly Xenophobic.


End file.
